Many different types of multipackaging methods and apparatus are known in the art for multipackaging containers with a stretchable plastics material carrier or device. Representative methods and machines of that art are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,864,212; 2,929,181; 3,032,943; 3,032,944; 3,383,828; 3,404,505; 3,407,563; 3,611,656; 3,621,628; and 3,742,677.
As the prior art shows, while the containers are essential elements in the operation of those machines, and while to some degree the containers may hold part of a carrier during the application procedure, in no instance is the container itself used as the primary carrier applying element.